Forks in the Road
by 1000yUnaNoche
Summary: "How can you fix something you didn't know was broken, Edward? The reality of the situation is; unless it affects you directly, you won't give it a second thought. And that is where the problem lies."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first try at writing a story; hopefully it gives you some kind of entertainment. I must apologize upfront; English is not my first language, so, sorry. Parts of this story will touch on religion/deportation/Immigration/Poverty/Inequality/Injustice…if this isn't your jam, that's okay, we all have our own views, and I just ask we be respectful of each other. Overall, I hope we all take something from this story. All things Twilight belong to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

For as long as I can remember, my grandmother, Renata Cisne, always told me: "Nada se mueve sin la voluntad de Dios."

Nothing moves without the will of God.

At times, I _know_ this to be true, but other times…not so much.

"Maria Isabella Cisne, if you don't get down here right this minute young lady, vas a ver!" my Mom yells from the parking port downstairs.

I look around the small apartment one last time before closing the door behind me.

"Okay!" I hurry down the wobbly stairs, "I'm coming." I try to take in as much as I can, I know I will never see this place again; and although it's not the nicest area, or the safest, we had so many great memories here. Mr. Molina, the landlord, tried to brighten up the apartments by painting murals on the cinder block walls outlining the property. Bright yellow and purple flowers, rainbows and sunshine covered the walls…unfortunately; the local gang members thought it was a good idea to tag all over it.

The noise from the 10, Santa Monica freeway two blocks from the apartments, is something I want to commit to memory. It might not be something mom or my sister would like to remember, but it reminds me of dad and my brother playing soccer out in the street with the neighborhood team. The teams were made up of miss-match boys and girls, soccer enthusiast that try and make the best of their circumstances. Husbands, wives, grandparents, children and friends cheering on, sharing food and drinks, music blaring and a lot of laughter, that's what I want to remember.

"Maria," my mom wraps her arm around my shoulder, "this move will be good for us."

We look around the neighborhood together, the chain-link front yard gates, the once beautiful Victorian home that are now all converted to apartments, and the corner market the Lee family owns.

"Let's go already!" My younger sister, Alicia complains from the back seat of Mrs. Molina's old Astro van, "I can't wait to get on the airplane! I've never been on a plane before."

"Come on," mom guides me to the van, "he knows where we're going, I gave him the address last week when he called. If Marcos sends a letter before he gets ours, Mr. Molina will forward it to our new place."

I nod and get in the van.

"Okay muchachas!" Mom signs, "do we have everything?"

"Yes, yes, yes, let's gooooo," my sister flops back on the seat.

Mom smiles and tells Mrs. Molina, "Let's go."

I look out the window, watching Los Angeles fly by, "I wish Dad was coming with us."

Clearing her throat, Mom says, "Me too baby."

I know better than to bring up Dad, especially since Mom had such a difficult time coming to this decision on her own, but I miss Dad so much, I couldn't help it.

"How do you think they're treating him?" my eyes sting at the thought of him being hurt or scared, "Do you think those things on the news are true?"

Alicia huffs behind us, "If Dad would have just done things the right way, none of this would have happened. It's embarrassing."

"Alicia!" Mom yells, "You will not talk down your father, do you hear me?" I turn to look at Alicia and see her rolling her eyes before turning to the window. "Tu Papa, he did what he had to do to give his children better opportunities, better than we had back home. And yes, we wanted to do things the right way, both of us...but hiring lawyers, court fees, those cost a lot of money, more than we had. We work hard, but it's difficult."

"You got your papers-," Alicia started.

"Because your Dad thought it was better for you kids to be with your Mom in case this_ very thing happened_, "Mom cut Alicia off, "He felt you girls would need me more. So, yes, I got my papers first but we were working on his," she whispered to herself, "we were working on his."

Mrs. Molina reaches over to Mom and pats her hand in support.

I look at my sister but speak to mom, "We know that Mom, we know you both are trying your best. It will be okay, we'll be okay."

"Yeah," Alicia crosses her arms and sinks further into the back seat.

Soon we are pulling up to the departures section of LAX.

Mom looks back at Alicia, "Ready for that airplane ride?"

"Yes!" Alicia has the biggest smile I've seen yet.

Mom laughs.

"Girls," Mom's smile is so big, she hasn't smiled like that since Dad was taken from us, "I know you don't believe me now, but this will be good for us."

The Welcome to Forks sign comes, both, as a relief and dread.

Relief because we will soon end this long day of travel and all I want to do is sleep and forget this day ever happened.

Dread because it makes this move real. We left our school, friends and life behind.

Mom and Alicia are chatting quietly next to me while I take in our surrounding; beautifully gloomy, lush green forest…an alien land to me.

"What do you think, Maria?" Mom asks.

"I'm sorry," I turn away from all the green and look at Mom and Alicia, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Mom's new boss is nosy," Alicia said under her breath.

Mom quickly looks at the driver before frowning at Alicia, "Mrs. Cullen wants to get to know us, over dinner, we are going to be living on her property after all."

Mom has been a cook for as long as I can remember, she enjoys her job and she's been lucky enough to work for kind, generous families. Mrs. Meyer, Mom's last employer, referred Mom to Mrs. Cullen, it meant relocating but the pay and benefits were substantial…and we would live rent free in one of their 'Employee Quarters'; this will allow Mom to save money for Dad's legal process.

"I think that's a good idea," I agreed, "We can get the awkward greeting and questions out of the way."

We pull into a driveway and stop in front of a huge, black rod iron gate. The driver rolls down his window and enters a code before the gates smoothly open, and we're off driving down a cobble stone road. We drive five minutes before an impressive mansion, sitting proudly in the middle of an elaborate garden, comes to view.

"Wow," Alicia exhaled.

The driver clears his throat and says, "The Cullen Estate is modeled after the Volturi Villa in Italy. The estate took five years to build, start to finish. The majority of the material used was imported from Italy, as well as the interior décor; furnishing, painting, drapes, windows…Mr. Volturi spared no expense on his wedding gift to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"This was a wedding gift?" Mom asked in amazement.

"Yes, Ma'am," he says as we round the large circular drive, "Mr. and Mrs. Volturi want their grandchildren to have a deep seeded connection to their Italian roots. And Mrs. Volturi is gifted in the fine arts; she oversaw every detail that went into this project."

"Old money," Alicia said.

"From both sides of the family," The driver says as we come to a stop, "Please follow me, the butlers will take the suitcases to your quarters." He gets out of the car and opens Mom's door, "The name is Phil, welcome to the Cullen Estate."

* * *

**AN: Like I said, there will be issues some don't want to read about, I understand and respect your decision to drop this story from your reading list. If I peaked your interest, then I will "see" you next chapter. **

**I respect constructive criticism...I welcome it, it gives me a chance to improve my writing. But for those that just want to be mean and hateful, please don't expel any engery in something I will delete and block...I don't allow negativity in my real life and I won't allow it in my "fiction" life. I am doing this for the fun, to telling a story...not to feed hate. **

**Side note: I have no beta, no pre-readers, nada. All mistakes are my own. **

**\- Luz ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome back, thank you for giving this story a chance. As always, SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My family has never been rich; we come from a very humble background. Both my parents came to the United States, illegally, from Mexico. My Mom was brought to the US when she was just a baby, by her older sister, Angela. Angela was 19 at the time and running away from abusive parents and she was not going to let her little sister suffer the same fate she had as a child. Mom doesn't talk much about her childhood; it gets her depressed. What I do know is that Aunt Angela and Mom went through a lot; homelessness, hunger, violence and rejection. The streets of Los Angeles do not forgive or hold back.

Eventually, Aunt Angela was able to find a group of people who helped her find a job and a tiny, shared apartment.

This is where Mom met Dad.

Dad came to the US by himself at the age of 22, looking for a better job to support his parents, my Abuelitos. Abuelo Demetrio had a major accident in his construction job and couldn't go back to work. Abuela tried to make ends meat with her tutoring job but couldn't keep up with the bills. Dad was in his second year of college when he was forced to drop out and look for a full time job, but employment was difficult to find. They decided he would cross the border, find a seasonal job while Abuela looked for a steady job for him, and then he would return home.

But, like I said, Dad met Mom and they fell in love. Mom had just turned 18 when Dad was brought to the small apartment community.

Dad was able to find a job at a warehouse and send money to his parents, and Mom continued to work next to Angela, as a cook.

All was going well for a while, that is until Aunt Angela was killed by a drive by shooting.

Dad said Angela was on her way home from her English class that night, Mom had stayed home because she was sick, throwing up and feeling dizzy. Dad was taking care of Mom when they heard the gunshots and squealing tires, Dad ran down stairs, knowing Angela was on her way home…he found her on the sidewalk a few houses down, dead.

Mom was absolutely crushed, Angela was the only family she had and now she was gone.

Dad told Mom she wouldn't be alone, because she had him and he would never leave her. Which was a good thing because, unbeknown by Mom at the time, she was pregnant with my brother, Marcos.

Like I said, we come from the humblest of beginnings.

And if I was not aware of that fact, standing up close and personal to this grand estate, would have definitely reminded me.

The enormous double doors at the top of the steps open and a sharp looking woman makes her way down the steps, "Thank you Phil, I'll take it from here." She turns to Mom, "You must be Renee Cisne?"

Mom smiles politely, "I am, and these are my daughters, Maria Isabella and Alicia."

The lady glances over at us and smiles before focusing back on Mom, "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Shelly Cope and I am Mrs. Cullen's personal assistant. Please follow me, "she turned on her heel and begins climbing the steps back to the house.

Mom turned to us and widens her eyes before following Mrs. Cope; we walk behind Mom and take in the house.

The words that stand out in my head while we tour the home are: luxurious, extravagant, otherworldly…_extremely expensive_. The whole house looks like a museum.

_Do people actually live here?_

I feel so poor and dirty walking through this home. I'm afraid my old Vans might depreciate the home's value!

Alicia is in heaven…her eyes are so big, mouth hanging open; if flies were _allowed _in the house, one would land right on her mouth.

While Mrs. Cope gives us a tour and points out names of rooms and what we are allowed and not allowed to touch…I try to find family pictures.

_Who lives here? _

Do Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have children or grandchildren?

"The private quarters are on the west wing of the home," Mrs. Cope looks at Alicia and me, "You are not allowed in that wing unless invited by Miss. Rosalie…or," she looks right at me with a disapproving look, "her twin brother, Mr. Edward."

Alicia snickers beside me when Mrs. Cope turns around and continues her tour.

Mom looks back at me and shrugs.

Both, Mom and Alicia, know I am definitely not looking for a boyfriend…or whatever. All the boys I've ever met were idiots. Always talking about all the girls they've been with, rating their ability to…well, you know. None of them ever held my interest. I've witnessed what playing with fire can get you; pregnant with an absentee baby Daddy.

_No thank you._

"Right through this door is Mrs. Cullen, she is ready to see you Mrs. Cisne," Mrs. Cope points to a set of intricately carved wooden doors.

Mom glances at us, "Okay, um…where can my daughters wait for me?"

"I will escort them to the kitchen, they can have something to drink and snack on while they wait," Mrs. Cope escourts us down another hall.

I look at Mom; she gives me a thumb up before she lightly knocks on the door.

I leave her to it and continue to follow Mrs. Cope in silence.

We walk into a gargantuan kitchen…and again, everything screams _expensive_. Curiously enough, the kitchen doesn't smell like anything, maybe a light smell of citrus.

Mrs. Cope instructs us to sit on the plush stools in front of the marble island before she opens the door to the refrigerator, a refrigerator that blends into the cabinetry, and pulls out two glass bottles of something and a covered plate.

"Dinner will be served at 7pm, in the staff dining room, in the back house. The Cullen's have their dinner a 6pm sharp, so you will be able to have dinner with your mother, the night staff takes over duties after dinner is served." She placed two glass bottles in front of us and a plate of cheese, crackers, olives and grapes.

"I'm sorry," I touch the bottle, "what is this?"

I hear a deep yet soft chuckle behind me, "That, Miss, is water."

I turn in my seat and almost fall off…oh my _God_.

"Mr. Edward," Mrs. Cope says behind me, "I did not know you were home, is there something I can get for you?"

The boy in front of me, he can't be older than 20, has a smile that can melt hearts...and make girls stupid. His penny colored hair, porcelain skin, regal nose, and enchanting green eyes are so unique and beautiful, he can be a model.

"Nothing I can't get for myself, Mrs. Cope, but thank you," he gracefully walks to the refrigerator and takes out one of those glass bottles and turned to me, "This is Aqua Deco, it's just a bottle of water. Pretentious bottles of water, but just water all the same." He steps closer to the island between us and I am 100 percent sure he is a model, "I'm Edward Cullen, and you are…?"

He looks so casual but expensive at the same time…how can a blazer look so casual and high end at once?

"Hi, I'm Alicia and this is my sister Maria," my sister elbows me.

He glances at my sister then looks at me, his smile gets bigger.

"Hi," I semi wave at him and smile.

I feel my cheeks warming up, I can't look away and he seems to have the same problem.

Mrs. Cope clears her throat, "Miss Maria and Alicia are the new _cook'_s daughters…the _cook_ Mrs. Cullen hired on full time to the _staff._"

Mrs. Cope was not subtle with her point. We are the helps daughters and he is, essentially, one of Mom's bosses. The message is clear: we are not in the same league.

His smile slightly drops and he nods, "Well, welcome, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other around the house and school?"

"Actually," Mrs. Cope interrupts, "Miss. Maria and Alicia will be attending Forks High School, not Washington Prep."

Edward frowns further but tries to hide it.

Mom and a beautiful, smartly dressed, woman walk into the kitchen. Not one blond hair out of place and her makeup strategically applied to enhance every flattering feature on her face.

"Darling, what are you doing home so early?" the woman walks up to Edward and offers her cheek to him…he bends his tall form slightly to kiss her offered cheek.

"I was not up for an entire round of golf," he straightens up and slightly shrugs, "You know I don't really enjoy it, especially when Uncle Caius and Tanya join us."

The woman gives him a disapproving look before addressing us, "You two beautiful young ladies must be Alicia and Maria?"

I stand from the stool, gain my wits, and offer her my hand to shake, "We are, I'm Maria and this is Alicia, it's nice to meet you."

"What a darling you are," she shakes my hand, "I am Esmeralda Volturi-Cullen, please, feel free to call me Esme. Your mother and I just signed the final contract so now it is official. Please make yourselves at home, and if you have any questions, please ask my assistant Mrs. Cope or our Head Butler, Mr. Cope."

Mom stands between my sister and I, wrapping her arms around our shoulders she says, "We will, and thank you once again for this opportunity." She glances at Edward and then back at Mrs. Cullen, "I promise, you won't even know the girls are here."

Mrs. Cullen looks pleased, "Well then, I am off to a few meetings," she looks at her son, "Do you want to join me today? I know Mrs. McCarty would love to see you."

A look of horror crosses his face.

Mrs. Cullen loops her arm around his, "Great! We have lots to talk about dear."

And they don't spare us another glance and walk back the way they came from.

"Phil will be in here shortly to take you to your rooms," Mrs. Cope reaches inside her blazer and hands Mom a cream color card, "My information. I've also left a welcome package in your rooms. Please make sure the mobile phones in them are charged, turned on and on your person at all times." She looks down at her gold watch, "Very well, have a good evening and enjoy your weekend. Work starts Monday Morning at 5am sharp."

With that, she walks down the same hallway Mrs. Cullen and Edward disappeared to.

"He's_ hot_," Alicia sighs.

"He is very handsome," Mom agrees, "And Mrs. Cullen wants you both far away from him. They have big plans for him that doesn't include the Cisne girls."

"That sucks," Alicia retorts and shrugs.

My cheeks still feel warm and I'm not quite sure what the heck happened back there, but it stops _now_. I won't put Mom's job, or Dad's future, in jeopardy because my freaking teenage hormones decide to make their debut.

The "rooms/quarters" is more like a small apartment. The Cullen family has an apartment…no, more like a small hotel, a few minutes behind their home. It looks like a mini replica of the big house, exc without all the fancy furniture inside. Beautiful mature trees block the view of the big house, but that's okay…it gives us a sense of privacy.

"I am so happy!" Alicia runs around the small apartment, "I finally have my own room!"

Mom smiles as she goes through a box filled with papers and uniforms. That must be Mom's 'welcome package.'

I stand next to Mom and peek in the box, "Anything interesting?"

"My work schedule, approved food, allergy lists, grocery budget, those kind of things," She opens a thick binder filled with pages and skims through it. "Miss Rosalie seems to be a picky eater...no processed sugars, meat, gluten, dairy or soy. There is a specific macro count she must meet daily." Mom looks at me with big eyes, "Oh boy."

"She must be, like, a beauty queen or something," Alicia comes up behind us and looks at the binder, "I mean, did you see her brother and mom? Miss. Rosalie is probably skinny and perfect while we look like fat, poor pigs." Alicia looks at Mom, "I want to get on a diet."

Mom frowns at my sister, "You don't need to get on a diet. Both of you are at a healthy weight. You eat at home and live active lives, so get that out of your head. You both are smart, beautiful and perfect."

"Mom," my sister complains, "Did you see Mrs. Cullen? She looks like a former Ms. USA and she's rich! Those are some serious life goals."

"Not everything is about money and looks," I say to her.

Mom nods and Alicia rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right!" Alicia laughs, "Mom, you should have seen Maria's face when Edward walked in the kitchen," Alicia opened her eyes and mouth wide, let her tongue hang out before she cracks up laughing again, "You looked so stupid!"

"Shut up!" I smack her arm before she darts of to the small living room, "I did not make that face!"

"Girls!" Mom chuckles, "Maria, so what if you were a little shocked, he is a very handsome young man. I was love struck when I first saw your Dad."

Alicia continues to laugh, "Maria is in luuuuuuuuuuuvvvve..."

For the second time in my life, I feel my cheeks warming, "I am not," I growl at my sister and look at Mom, "And I was not love-struck."

Mom raises her eyebrow.

"I admit," I say, "He is good looking and not like any boy from back home, but I know I am way out of his league...and even, if by some miracle, he thought I was pretty, I know it is something that is not possible. We probably have nothing in common and therefore nothing to talk about. He's probably used to going to the golf club and rubbing elbows with pretty, debutant kind of girls that count their macros and don't eat pizza or chocolate. They probably only wear dresses and high heels, not t-shirts and jeans and old Vans." I grumble to myself, "He probably only likes blonds too."

Mom's chuckle turnes into a laugh.

"What?" I asked annoyed with myself.

"I'm sorry mija," Mom hugs me, "I've just never heard anything like that come out of your mouth. You're usually so indifferent about boys...and what boys like."

"Someone is jealous!" Alicia sings from the couch.

I glower at her.

Mom takes my face between her hands, "Maria Isabella, you are a beautiful young woman. You have Angela's long, chocolate brown hair, Papa's hazel eyes, Abuelita Renata's heart shaped face and dimples. Oh, and my killer body," Mom lets go of my face and shimmies.

"Mom!" Alicia makes gagging noises, "gross."

"Que?" Mom asks, "Do you think your Dad didn't see this coke-bottle body and go gaga?"

"MOM!" Alicia covers her ears.

I laugh at Mom's silliness.

She always tries to lighten things up.

"Seriously though, girls," Mom sobers up, "There is no need for either of you to feel less than. We might not have all the kind of money the Cullens have, but we are good-hard working people. And what we have here and here," mom points at her heart and head, "Is what's truly of value."

We unpacked and set up our rooms before heading downstairs to the dining room. We have dinner with the rest of the employees, and we had a good time. All of them were so nice and welcoming. Thankfully there is a girl my age, Lucy, that lives in the building with us. Her mom is a maid for the Cullens. She's been here since she was a baby.

The rest of the weekend is spent with Lucy while Mom gets acquainted with her kitchen staff.

I don't see Edward again until Monday morning.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for giving this story your time.- Luz :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you want a list of character names and their age, please let me know, I can provide that for you. As always SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lucy was kind enough to loan Alicia and myself winter coats. It became apparent within the first 30 minutes of walking through the neighborhood that our own would not provide any protection from Forks' winter.

Mom promised she would buy us coats as soon as she received her first paycheck.

Although Lucy's coat was a little big on me, I was grateful for the warmth and protection it provided me from the cold and rain.

"I look ridiculous," Alicia complained, pulling on said coat, "I'm _swimming_ in this thing. Mom, can I stay home from school…until I get my new coat?"

I roll my eyes and finish eating my breakfast.

"Mija," Mom hurries and packs our lunch, "It's only for a couple of days, I promise."

"My social life will be finished before it even gets started," my sister pouts.

"You go to school to learn, not to socialize," Mom finishes and gives me a quick hug and kiss. "Okay girls, I have to hurry back to the kitchen, I just took a quick break to make you lunch and say good luck!"

I stand and go to wash the plates, "Mom, I can pack our lunch, don't worry about it."

"Mi Angelita," Mom blows a kiss at me, "that is so nice of you but I want to do it, it makes me feel good." She goes and gives Alicia a hug and kiss, "Phil will drive you to the bus stop and pick you up at the same stop. I guess Forks High is on the other side of town."

"Why can't we go to Washington Prep?" Alicia continues to pout while lacing up her shoes.

"There are 15,000 reasons why," Mom puts on her thin jacket, "a semester. School is school, anyone wanting to learn, will."

I give myself a once over in the mirror: hair pulled out of my face by two Dutch braids? Check. Mascara and my favorite lip gloss? Check. Black hoodie? Check. Skinny jeans? Check. Old black Vans? Check. Lucy's red coat? Check. Scared and nervous? Check and check.

I was never so self-conscious and unsure of my body image as I've been these last couple of days. I know I'm not the skinniest of girls, but I'm not overweight. Mom was correct when she mentioned blessing me with her body. Although when the curves first started making their appearance, I wanted to hide behind baggy clothes…having the bigger boobs and butt in class used to embarrassed me. That was until Mom sat me down and had a long talk about body image, and how we should all embrace our uniqueness and different shapes, sizes and colors.

_I love my Mom._

"I look like a little boy," Alicia throws her hands in the air, "You can't see anything." She looks at me, "You don't deserve that body. You're always dressing like a tomboy."

"That's enough," Mom says as she grabs her keys, "Alicia, you don't need to be showing off anything. And I don't think your Papa or Marcos would like to hear that, so behave. I'll see you girls for dinner. Alicia," Mom points at her, "Do your homework as soon as you get back."

Alicia is known to not do any homework…_ever_.

"I will!" Alicia whines.

"Love you!" with that, Mom leaves the apartment.

"Sissy?" Alicia turns to me, "Can you do my hair?"

I grab the brush and start brushing out her long hair.

"I will be here before the bus drops you girls off," Phil says when we come to a stop in front on a building 10 minutes away from the Cullen home. "The office has your schedules and Renee sent you this," Phil hands us two small plastic containers.

Chocolate cake.

Alicia smiles and jumps out of the car.

I thank Phil and ask him to thank Mom before I make my way out of the car.

"Miss..?" Phil says hesitantly.

I hear him as I'm closing the door behind me, "Yes, Phil?"

He looks nervous before reaching over the seat and offers me a cream colored envelope.

I hesitantly reach for it, "What..?"

"Mr. Edward asked me to give this to you," he speaks lowly, so Alicia doesn't overhear, "he said not to tell anyone."

I shake my head, not understanding, "Why would-," the school bus pulls up behind the sedan Phil is driving.

"Maria!" Alicia walks to the bus, "let's go!"

I look back at Phil one last time and nod before stuffing the envelope in my coat.

I hurry to the bus and sit next to my sister.

"What did he want?" Alicia asked.

"Um, he said Mom wanted to remind you about the homework thing," I lie to her.

"Oh my God," she groans, "I get one bad grade two years ago and no one forgets."

I shrug and look out the window, the envelope burning a hole through the coat.

It's not until lunch that I have time to open the envelope. Between orientation, schedules, tours and book checkouts, I have not had any time to myself. Forks High is a small, overcrowded school, very low budget. But I am no stranger to low budget schools and I know that doesn't mean there aren't great teachers eager to teach.

I sit down with my lunch tray and pull the envelope out.

I inspect it for a second before opening it; there is no writing on the outside. I pull out the neatly folded paper and carefully open it. Beautiful script covers the page.

_Wow._

It looks like writing from pass times, when penmanship was part of how you presented yourself. No one takes the time to learn how to write like this…at least, no one_ I_ known.

_Bella,_

_Good luck on your first day of Forks High. Smile, you light up the room when you do so. _

_Sincerely,_

_EAC_

"Hi!" A lunch tray slams on top of the table, scaring me, "You must be Maria, I'm Victoria," a girl with bright red, curly hair, brown eyes and freckled nose, sits next to me, a group of 4 other students follow her lead. "That's Jacob, James and Emily."

I hurry and pocket the letter before looking around the table. Jacob is a tall boy with long black hair, black eyes, caramel colored skin and a big goofy smile. James is pale with bright colored blue eyes, dirty-blond hair, also long, not as tall as Jacob, from what I can tell, but still tall. And Emily it tiny, almost the size of Alicia, with long, straight, black hair and grey eyes, very pale skin. They are a good looking bunch.

"Yes, hi," I wave at them, "I'm Maria."

"Where did you transfer from?" Jacob asked before digging into his lunch tray, "Port Angeles High?"

"Um, no," I started picking at my food, "I just moved here from Los Angeles…California."

They all laugh.

"What?" I ask, once again feeling self-conscious.

_"Duh,"_ Emily says, "I think _everyone_ in the US knows where Los Angeles is."

Victoria agrees.

"Why the hell would you move here?" James asks.

"For reals," Jacob retorts, "I can't wait to get out of this place."

"And live where Jake?" Emily asks, upset, "This is where your family is. They already closed down LaPush High because our people continue to leave…you want the whole reservation to be lost to history?"

"Damn," James mutters, before stuffing his mouth with a hamburger, "that got deep real quick."

Victoria looks over to me, "Lovers quarrel."

Jacob frowns at Victoria before addressing Emily, "First off, you're only, _maybe_, half Quileute, so stop saying 'our people.' Two, people are leaving the reservation because there aren't enough jobs for everyone. Three, just because I don't want to live on the reservation, doesn't mean I don't love my culture, so stop getting on my case every time I say I want to leave."

Emily's eyes start to water before she pushes her chair back and walks off the table to the nearest exit.

"My God," Jacob moans, "every time!"

"That was so wrong, Jake," Victoria says as she pops another raisin in her mouth, "You know she's sensitive about her place within the tribe."

James continues to stuff his face but nods in agreement.

"Fuck," Jacob runs his hand over his face, "You're right. I'll go talk to her and apologize."

With that, Jacob takes an apple from his tray and walks off the same way Emily did a few moments earlier.

Victoria turns to me, "so, you wanna be friends?"

* * *

**AN: Just a short chapter to introduce Bella's new friends. There is no set schedule for posting. But it will be at least once a week. Again, all mistakes are my own. I have no pre-reader or beta. Until next time. – Luz ;)**


End file.
